


the paradise

by rose_wine



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_wine/pseuds/rose_wine
Summary: it's 3025, and the world has gone to shit, pretty much. so, the scientists created an alternate reality where everything is perfect, and no chaos whatsoever. little do they know though, there's am evil that's brewing in the world.





	the paradise

it's the year 3049. society has collapsed, and im one of the lucky students chosen to go to the "paradise' as the scientists like to call it. although I'm not excited about leaving my entire life behind, at least I'm not going to be here, dying from poisonous gas, chemical warfare and toxic water. i sit on my bed, playing with my phone while I still can. "kathy! the bus to take you to the lab is here!" my head whips to the source of the noise, my mother's once annoying voice sounding comforting. i look around my room, trying to memorize how it looked. pastel purple walls with fairy lights strung up. i had tule hanging from my ceiling, with mini butterflies hidden in the upside down arches. i had a polished wood floor, with a pretty blue rug in front of my bed. i sigh sadly, wiping away my tears. i grab my pink duffel bag, pulling the hem of my pastel pink crop top down slightly. i also grab my blue teddy, and walk down the stairs. i run a hand along the wall, blinking back tears. i see a picture of dad, mom, my brother jack, and me. i stop, taking it down. i look at it sadly, as my dad and brother both died in the war for the country. i see a fat tear drop land on the glass, and i wipe it off. i take the picture out, folding it into four sections and placing it in my bag. i sigh, sniffling as i wipe my tears with the sleeve of my shirt. "kathy, come on!" i hear my mom say, and she puts emphasis on the last word. i nod, although I knew she couldn't see it. i start down the steps, feeling sad. this would be the very last time that i would step foot on the steps. of course i had my regrets; not cleaning my room more, not listening better, all the basics that happen in childhood. i finally reach the first floor. "im ready, i guess." i say, sighing. i imagine the other nine teenagers are going through the same things as me. my mother looked up, smiling sadly. she got up and walked over to me. "i love you, kathy." she says, hugging me. i feel tears roll down my cheeks, and i feel wet drops land on my shoulder, dampening my pink shirt. i part from the hug, sniffing and wiping my nose and the space under my eyes. i wave, not wanting to hear my voice crack and then start to cry again. i give my mom little finger hearts, and walk out the door. i look down at my hands and see my fully charged phone. i smile to myself. maybe they have reception down in the paradise lands. if not, I would just turn on power saving mode to look at my pictures. i turn towards the limo that was parked out front, and cautiously climb in. i see two other boys there, and i wave. "hello, my name is kathy smith. what are your names?" i ask, and they look at each other before speaking. my body jerks, and i fall onto the boy next to me. "im so sorry!" I say, frantically apologizing. he chuckles. "it's alright kathy. im chris, and that's felix. it's nice to meet you." he says in an australian accent. i blush; it's kinda attractive if we're being honest. felix smiled. "a pleasure to meet you, kathy." he says, in a deep voice, along with a strong australian accent. i smile. this was going to be interesting.


End file.
